1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproofing case construction of a satellite-broadcast receiving converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 9, a conventional case construction of a satellite-broadcast receiving converter will be described. The satellite-broadcast receiving converter 21 comprises a body 23 including a cabinet 22, in which a receiving circuit is accommodated, and a coaxial connector 24 mounted to the body 23 to take electric signals out.
A case 25 comprises first and second molded case members 26, 27 made of synthetic resin. With the body 23 being accommodated in the housing 25a, which is formed by combining the first and second case members 26, 27, the connector 24 is provided so as to project outwardly through a hole 26a of the first case member 26. Further, the case is so constructed that the hole 26a between the connector 24 and the first case 26 is filled with a sealing member 28, the housing 25a made up of the first and second cases 26, 27 is completely sealed, and the air does not flow into the housing 25a from the outside.
Thus, by completely sealing the housing 25a in the case 25, water is prevented from entering the housing 25a from the outside.
The satellite-broadcast receiving converter having such construction is brought into an inspection device, and the pressure of the air in the inspection device is increased or reduced to check if the housing 25a of the case 25 has leakage of air.
Then, the accepted satellite-broadcast receiving converter under the inspection is put on the market, set outdoors, and used.
However, when a satellite-broadcast receiving converter with the housing 25a completely sealed is used outdoors, particularly in summer, at high outdoor temperatures, the air inside the housing 25a would expand to destroy the case 25 or the sealing member 28.
The conventional satellite-broadcast receiving converter is so constructed as to completely seal the housing 25a of the case 25. Therefore, it has such problems that, particularly in summer, when the outdoor temperature gets higher, the air inside the housing 25a expands and destroys the case 25 or the sealing member 28.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a case construction of a satellite-broadcast receiving converter in which the case or the sealing member is not destroyed and waterproofing of the housing is possible.
As a first embodiment to solve the above problems, the case construction of a satellite-broadcast receiving converter comprises a satellite-broadcast receiving converter having a body and a connector, and a case having a housing to accommodate the body; wherein the connector of the satellite-broadcast receiving converter projects outwardly from the case while an entire portion of the body being covered with the case, a portion of the case includes a cavity provided between an inner part and an outer part of the case, a closing part so formed as to close the outer part of the cavity and a hole so made in the closing part as to provide communication between the outside of the case and the cavity, and the inner part of the cavity is closed with a waterproofing and gas-permeable filter.
Further, as a second embodiment, the filter is disposed so as not to oppose a face of the closing part.
Further, as a third embodiment, the closing part is formed of a thin wall.
Further, as a fourth embodiment, the closing part is formed on the outer surface of the case and the filter is provided on the inner surface of the case.
Further, as a fifth embodiment, the filter is affixed to the case by adhesive.
Further, as a sixth embodiment, the filter is supported by a cabinet making up the body of the satellite-broadcast receiving converter.
Further, as a seventh embodiment, a face of the closing part is disposed perpendicularly to the projecting direction of the connector from the case.
Further, as an eighth embodiment, the closing part is positioned in the vicinity of the connector.